


Missing You

by deerkota



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, bee gets to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerkota/pseuds/deerkota
Summary: When Bumblebee is gone on a mission lasting several months, Charlie has to find alternate ways of relieving herself.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m impulsively posting this because I got some positive feedback from friends in the charbee chat. I was hesitant to post this just because I felt like people wouldn’t be happy with Bumblebee being able to talk, but they seemed to like it, so hopefully others will, too.

Charlie sighed and pressed her head back against her pillow as she laid on Bumblebee’s berth inside of the Autobot’s base. The bots, barring Ratchet, were on a mission. They’d been on that mission for nearly a month, and she was aching for any semblance of Bumblebee’s presence. Ratchet wouldn’t even allow her to comm Bee, claiming that it was too risky and how he didn’t want to hear them interfacing over the comms; after the second time of asking him to at least tell the young bot that she missed him, the medic had rolled his eyes and gave a disgusted look. ‘Gross, mushy love,’ he’d spat. ‘It does no one any good – all ya get from it is sparkbroken.’ She had merely harrumphed and stomped away, muttering about how he always had to turn things sour.

She pushed the memory aside and began playing back some of her favorite music that reminded her of Bee. After all, the grumpy old sourpuss was the last person she wanted to think about at the moment. After her irritation melted away, she closed her eyes and let her hands wander, fingertips grazing across her skin beneath her shirt. One hand came up to cup her breast as the other reached under the elastic waistband of her pants, tracing patterns across her inner thigh. The hand on her breast brushed back and forth over her nipple, causing it to harden before pinching it between her thumb and index finger. The hand that had been at her thigh moved toward her core, her lower lips already slick from a combination of her brief work and sheer desperation.

Hands left her supple flesh to rummage through her bag that laid on the side table before emerging with a large, silicone dildo. Her face flushed as she recalled the memory of purchasing it. She had walked into the adult store, overly self conscious about the possibility of someone recognizing her. It was an illogical fear, however, since she had by some miracle convinced Ratchet to take time out of his schedule to drop her off several cities away. They had chosen the local park as the drop off and pick up location, somewhere far enough away that the bot wouldn’t be able to deduce what she was about to do. Inside the store, she made her way up and down the aisles that displayed various sex toys of differing sizes, shapes, colors, and uses. She’d reluctantly picked out a bland color of the largest dildo they had in stock, dismayed at the fact that it was nowhere near similar to Bee’s spike, as he’d called it before. Muttering something about a boring selection as she was at the checkout counter, the employee had informed her about their new partnership with a custom supplier. Charlie listened closely as she was informed about the design process and ordering details, eventually handing the young woman a form to complete. She put in as much detail as she could that would give her the closest feeling to the real thing she could get, but had to take off a few details in order to not make her go completely broke.

Once she’d been notified that it was ready and in the store, she was back in the city to pick up her new purchase. It thankfully came in a nondescript box for obvious reasons. Ratchet had asked what it was that was so damn important that she had to come all the way out here to get, but she simply patted his dashboard in complacency. Once they had reached the base, Charlie made her way to the washroom as casually as she could, feeling Ratchet’s optics boring a hole in the back of her head before he turned to go back to his workbench.  She took it out of the box and washed it with warm soap and water to get anything off of it and attempt to cover up the onslaught of factory smell. She slipped her newly washed toy inside of her bag and tossed the box and styrofoam peanuts in the trash bin before heading to Bumblebee’s designated room.

She had put off using it for several days before finally working up the courage to put it to the test. Part of her felt almost guilty about it, as if she were cheating on him, but rationalized that he got to replay recorded memories of her writhing beneath him whenever he wanted. Bringing herself back to the present, she examined her purchase for the first time, save for when she opened the box to make sure everything was as ordered. The main color was a dull yellow, the underside a light grey that was meant to imitate silver. Light blue bands were on the inner side of the ribbing; it was just colored lines, and it looked nothing like how his lit up with the brightness of his spark. The girth was a little less than the size of her fist – the largest size they would make them in. The most disappointing part, however, was that it didn’t even have the option to vibrate. It was nowhere near perfect, but it would have to do. Shimmying out of her shorts and underwear, she kicked them off to the side. Her shirt and bra added to the pile, and she gripped the toy at the base and the middle, slowly easing it against her slick entrance as she listened to the languid music playing from her headphones. She slid the silicone inside of her in one motion, lamenting the lack of stretch it put against her walls. Clamping down against it seemed to help somewhat as she pulled it back out, but not by much. She shook the negativity from her mind and tried to focus on what it could give her; after all, it did so much more than her fingers alone could do. Her breath began to grow rugged as she increased the pace, pushing it in as far and hard as she was able to. God, she missed him. His voice, his laugh, all the terrible puns and pick-up lines he told her no matter how much she would roll her eyes at him. She missed his lazy cuddles, the way he would nuzzle into the crook of her neck as they laid tangled in one another as some lame rom-com played on the television. She missed his touch – gentle when they made love to each other, rough when they fucked, and he always knew what excited her the most and how much pressure was enough to make her bend to his will without harming her (she was almost certain he’d begged Ratchet for an upgrade of some sort so he could read her physical and pheromonal reactions).

Her free hand reached down to press against her clit and rub in circles the way he usually did, the way that always made her legs spasm uncontrollably. She kept going, trying to reach her climax, but only felt more tension build within her instead. She felt like screaming out her frustrations, but quickly thought against it as Ratchet would surely give her an earful about disrupting him later. Heat built up behind her closed eyelids as she stopped her ministrations, intent on giving up and hopefully just sleeping it off. It wasn’t until she felt a cool grip on her thigh that her eyes snapped open, happiness warming her as she saw Bumblebee before her.

“Bee!” she nearly shouted, tearing off her headphones. She moved suddenly to sit up and wrap her arms around him, but quickly winced and laid back down, the mass buried in her proving to be not the most malleable of materials.

“Woah, are you okay? I’m glad to see you too,” he said, and just his voice was enough to make her shudder as her thoughts from before washed over her.

“I’m fine,” came her reply, “Just uh…” Shit. She blanked on what to say next. Just the thought of removing the ribbed silicone in front of him made her cheeks redden with mortification. She had to though, she realized, if she didn’t want him to panic and bring her to the med bay to see Ratchet, which would create an entire new level of mortifying. Biting her lip and looking anywhere but at him, she reached down to remove the sorry excuse of a toy and set it aside. Optics tracked her movement and enlarged to express his initial surprise.

“Well,” he said, one servo gently moving her head so she would meet his gaze. “I don’t know if I should be flattered or jealous.” To her growing embarrassment, he picked it up and examined it closely before setting it down and returning to look at her. “I missed you too. Primus, I’ve missed every little thing about you,” he confessed. “Your laugh,” he said, prodding at her sides which caused her to giggle. “The way you kiss me,” he reached up to brush his thumb over her lips. “That cute way your nose scrunches up when you’re mad,” he leaned over her, placing his weight on his knees and forearms. “The softness of your skin under my touch,” his voice became softer, taking a deeper tone. “The smell of your hair when it’s freshly washed… Your sweat, your fluids,” he murmured as he shifted his weight onto one arm to grope at her pussy. “And,” he whispered, his optics half lidded as he held her gaze, “Those irresistible little noises you make when I touch you just the way that drives you mad.”

God, she felt like she could come just by hearing his voice. “Oh, fuck,” she said breathily as a shiver rocked through her.

He chuckled lowly. “If you insist,” he grinned. The plates that shielded his spike retracted with a soft mechanical whirr as it emerged, the blue light already pulsing heavily from the light of his spark, showing his excitement. He rubbed against her wet folds before pushing in all the way, reasoning that she was already ready for him before he even rolled into base. Charlie’s back arched and her lips formed a silent moan, her hands scrambling to find purchase and settling on gripping the top of his chassis that hid more of the delicate wires and machinery. His pace was already quick and forceful, his longing for her evident in his rough motions. He was scanning her almost constantly to make sure she was alright, occasionally pushing her limit just a tad to hear her groan out his name.

Shivers wracked her body as she came, his name erupting from her chest at a volume she was sure could be heard throughout the base. Bumblebee kept slamming into her until he overloaded, his movements jagged as his transfluid filled her and dribbled down onto the berth as he pulled out. He recovered before her and drank in the sight before him – her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and her hair was matted against her forehead with sweat. The muscles beneath her soft skin slowly relaxed. Pink lips were worried red and plump by her teeth and her expression melted into one of gentle contentment.

“That… was absolutely mind-blowing,” she said after she trusted her voice enough to speak. His engine rumbled softly in reply.

“I’m up for more if you are,” he said with a wink.

“I know- you’re always ready for more,” she laughed. “You’re insatiable. Just give me a few minutes,” she requested. She patted the spot beside her, silently asking him to lay with her. He complied and waited patiently as she recovered.

With everything they were going through as ominous threats loomed above them, they would cherish the moments between them. No matter the distance or the time, they would always wait for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, bad ending is bad. If you’ve read my other fics, I’m sure you’ve seen a pattern of bad endings – spoiler alert: I’m terrible at finishing things. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
